


The night we fell

by dork07



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Earth, Alternate Reality, Barry Allen is The Flash, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Me putting myself in a fiction universe again, Mostly lighthearted romance at the start, Romance, Slow Burn, gets darker as it goes on, minor smut, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork07/pseuds/dork07
Summary: A small look into a longer story. (or me just simping over Barry Allen)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Elizabeth Pen, Barry Allen/Original Female Character(s)





	The night we fell

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece of my longer upcoming fic, (that is yet to be named). I will be posting another one-shot from this story at a later date. I hope you enjoy!! <3333

“Barry is that you?” I heard a voice. One I recognized. Elizabeth ran into her room where I was laying on her bed clutching my side. 

“Oh my god. Barry you-you’ve been shot!”She exclaimed, rushing over to me. “Yeah. I can see that.” I breathed. Wincing when she reached over to touch my side. 

“Hang on. I’ll get something to help keep pressure on the wound.” I watched as she scrabbled out of the room and came back with a rag. She pressed the rag to my side and I yelled in pain, biting my cheek. I soon tasted blood there too. 

“Sorry sorry.” She mumbled. “I can’t get a good angle on it. Okay wait. I have an idea.” She pressed her weight in the bed and hopped over till she was in a straddling position. Despite the fact that Barry could bleed out at any second, he could still feel the nervous tension radiating off her body. He assumed it was because of the extreme awkwardness of the situation. 

“If I may ask, why did you come here? I just got the call from Cate that you might need back-up. She didn’t mention that you had been shot in the side.” He could tell that she was trying to distract him, but he responded anyway. 

“It was the closest place I could think of.” That much was true, but he left out the part about him asking Catlin where she lived earlier that day. 

“Well luckily you made it here on time.”  
She was pretty when she was concentrating. Elizabeth met his eyes for a second, and he saw a flicker of gold before she addressed the obvious problem. 

“Okay, i’m gonna try something. But uh, that suit needs to come off. Well the top part at least.” Her face was burning red. 

“Uh sure.” He reached up to remove his mask, before recoiling in pain.

“Ah. It’s okay, I got it.” She removed the mask and gently pulled my arms out. She tugged in to my waist to reveal my bare torso, and a bloody side. I met her eyes again, they were full on glowing now. I’d seen her use her powers before, but never up this close. It was beautiful in a unique way. 

“What did you want to try?” I asked, clearly interrupting her thoughts. She blushed red again, and responded by placing her hands on my side over the bullet wound. I cringed and she sighed, focusing all her energy on what she was doing. After a second of her eyes glowing gold, her hands began to glow as well. I could feel my skin sowing itself back together and the bullet pulling itself out. 

“Almost there.” She mumbled, almost to herself. 

Finally, with a last flash of gold and a jolting sensation in his side, Elizabeth released her hands; and exhaled.  
He sat up slightly and glanced at his side. Only a fair size bruise remained. 

“Based on your quick healing, that should be gone by morning.” She gave me a small smile. I could see the gold fading from her eyes. I saw her quickly glance to my lips before clearing her throat and moving to get off the bed.  
Before she could I grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her back over me. 

“Thank you.” I breathed. Unsure of what to do next. I settled on reaching up to cradle her cheek. I ran my thumb over her lips before pulling her softly down to me and pressing my lips against hers. 

A small squeak escaped her lips before she sank into me. Before I knew what was happening, her hand was on my bare chest and mine was on her thigh; pulling her closer. Her soft lips moved against mine, pulling and pressing. 

It was a good kiss, soft but demanding. She kissed as if she knew exactly what she wanted. She wasn’t acting on impulse like I was. No, she knew what she wanted. Whereas I had no idea. 

Either way there was no way I would be the one to stop this. I was too filled with lust to pull away.  
Instead I nipped at her bottom lip, and she moaned softly in response. Almost as if she was just now realizing what we were doing she pulled away. Her eyes were bright and lust-filled. I assumed mine looked similar. Her hair was messy, and we were both breathing heavy. 

“I-uh”

“I’m sorry I-” She stumbled over her words. “You should, uh...probably get some rest. You’ve been running on high adrenaline and-”

“Yeah yeah right.” I responded. She smiled awkwardly, carefully got off me and left the room.  
Sure that hurt a little. But she was probably right. He had been running on high adrenaline. Maybe that was the only reason he had kissed her in the first place.  
No matter how logical that sounded, his heart was telling him a different story. 

—————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Barry awoke to the intoxicating smell of something cooking, somewhere in the house. He sat up to find himself in a pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt. Both were his own. But where was he? 

Like a flash the previous night's events came rushing back to him. The armed robbery, the gun shot, stumbling into Elizabeth’s apartment. Her helping him and-

“Barry is that you?” He heard a voice from what was presumably the kitchen. 

“Yes. I’ll be out in a second!” 

Oh god. Had he really kissed her? Or had she kissed him? No, it was definitely him that had made a move first. But she was straddling him! What was he supposed to do? Not  
kiss her? Yes! That’s exactly the thing Catlin warned you not to do! What had she said? 

“Don’t confuse her even more, okay? She has enough on her plate as it is.”

_Oh right. Well if anything he had only confused himself._

_“Are you coming or what?” He turned around to see Cisco leaning against the door frame, with an amused look in his face._

_“What?”_

_“Oh it’s just, funny.”_

_“Funny?”_

_“That just yesterday you were asking about Elizabeth a whole bunch, and today we get a call and she tells us you turned up in her bedroom last night after you were shot.”_

_“Well I am lucky aren’t I?” I headed towards the door, desperate to get away from this conversation._

_“Yeah, lucky.” He heard Cisco remark from behind him._

_———————-——————————————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Morning sleepy head” Was the greeting I received from Catlin when I walked into Elizabeth’s kitchen/sitting room._

_“Morning.” I responded, leaning against the counter. Catlin smirked into the coffee she was drinking. I could hear the crackling of eggs in a pan coming from the kitchen._

_“Is she..?” I motioned towards the kitchen._

_“Yeah.” Replied Cisco plopping down on the sofa next to Catlin. “She’s making eggs.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_“What is wrong with you man.” I retaliated._

_“Oh come on. We all know something happened last night. You're just too embarrassed to tell.” He finished crossing his arms over his chest. I looked to Catlin for support, she  
just shrugged and continued sipping her from her mug before answering._

_“Look, all I know is that she called me last night to ask if I could pick up clothes for you and bring them to her apartment. So, I'm with Cisco on this one.”_

_I scoffed, trying to come up with a convincing lie. It’s not like he enjoyed lying to his friends about his love life, he just didn’t feel like getting a lecture from Catlin about distracting Elizabeth from her training. Also he liked it when Cisco wasn’t teasing him. So that was a plus. But based on the circumstances of the situation, it was going to be hard to convince his friends that nothing happened. Luckily Elizabeth chose that moment to walk in carrying 2 plates of fried eggs._

_“Here we are.” She put the plates down on the coffee table, and grabbed two forks out of her pocket; placing those down as well._

_“Oh! Barry! You're up! Sleep well?”_

_“Uh, yeah.” I struggled to meet her eyes. I could feel Catlin’s eyes on the back of my head. Calculating my next words._

_“How about you?” I continued._

_“I slept just fine. My couch isn’t too bad.”_

_“Oh. Sorry you had to sleep on your couch.” Sure, I was laying it on thick but I didn’t feel like getting into any more trouble than I was already in.  
Elizabeth gave me a look as if to say Everything ok?  
I nodded at motion towards the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows, inspecting me as if I were a difficult math problem she was trying to solve. _

_“Why don’t you come help me clean up.” She said to me. She wasn’t to look at me however, but at Cisco. And based on her face it was an rather cold glare.  
She turned on her heel and I followed her too the kitchen._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece of my longer upcoming fic, (that is yet to be named). I will be posting another one-shot from this story at a later date. I hope you enjoy!! <3333


End file.
